enttestingfandomcom-20200214-history
Jimmy Darmody
Jimmy the cuntmuscle is the son of Commodore Louis Kaestner, the founding political fixer of Atlantic City , and the showgirl Gillian. According to Gillian, she caught the Commodore's eye during a "Neptune's Bounty" parade - she was thirteen at the time, and he was fifty-four - and was brought to him by then-Sheriff Nucky Thompson. Becoming pregnant from the affair, Gillian raised Jimmy on her own with the help of fellow showgirls and wealthy men whom she had affairs with. While both father and son were aware of the other's existence, they rarely spoke and never acknowledged each other publicly, Jimmy saying at one point he "had no father." Biography Jimmy the cuntmuscle is the son of Commodore Louis Kaestner, the founding political fixer of Atlantic City , and the showgirl Gillian. According to Gillian, she caught the Commodore's eye during a "Neptune's Bounty" parade - she was thirteen at the time, and he was fifty-four - and was brought to him by then-Sheriff Nucky Thompson. Becoming pregnant from the affair, Gillian raised Jimmy on her own with the help of fellow showgirls and wealthy men whom she had affairs with. While both father and son were aware of the other's existence, they rarely spoke and never acknowledged each other publicly, Jimmy saying at one point he "had no father." Feeling responsible for both mother and son, Nucky took the young Jimmy under his wing - including taking him to see a speech by President William Howard Taft - and began grooming him to be his successor. Jimmy enrolled as a student in Princeton University, but enlisted in the Army when World War I broke out over Nucky's objections. He also left his girlfriend Angela behind, who was pregnant at the time - she would bear Jimmy a son, Thomas, while he was overseas. He was deployed to Paris where he saw large amounts of combat, but was taken out of commission when his leg was severely damaged from grenade shrapnel. The injury put him in a hospital for eight months and he was left with a noticeable limp. Relationships *Louis Kaestner: Father *Gillian: Mother *Angela Darmody: Common-law wife *Tommy Darmody: Son *Nucky Thompson: Mentor (former, possibly current), friend *Al Capone: Partner in crime *Richard Harrow: Partner in crime Season 1 Jimmy is full of ambition in the first season of Boardwalk Empire. He asks Nucky Thompson for a more important role when he returns from the war and when he is denied he teams up with young Al Capone. They start their criminal enterprise by holding up Nucky's new clients from New York and stealing all their booze. But the bust goes bad and after a shoot out only Al and Jimmy come away unscathed. A week later one of the New York goons crawls out of the woods with his guts busting out of a massive bullet wound. He gets shanghaid by Agent Nelson Van Alden who tortures him until he gives up his story. When Nucky finds out that Jimmy was named he tells Jimmy to get out of the city for awhile. With that Jimmy hops a train and heads to see his good friend/partner Al in Chicago and they begin to build their organization... Season 2 Memorable Quotes *"I think you'd agree that Greek town belongs to us now." *"Three years. France, mostly. It's almost impossible to describe the horror. It's a living, waking nightmare. There was a soldier, a German; him and his men tried to attack our position in the Argonne forest. It was nighttime, and while he was trying to climb through some barbed wire, I shot him - twice - once in the stomach, once in the neck. He slumped over the barbed wire, and no matter what he did to try and wriggle free, it just got worse for him. I left him like that, for days, listening to him moaning, crying.'Mutti! Mutti!Mutti.' That's German for mamma. 'Mamma'. That's what he kept saying. The curious thing is that, despite the fact that his situation was utterly hopeless, he didn't wanna die. I offered to kill him several times, but he just kept fighting. Like some miracle would befall him and get him out of his predicament. You hold on so desperately to life, some people feel, certainly in that soldier situation, that being alive is... is much, much worse. (pause) I'm gonna go now, I don't ever want to see you again." *"You can't be half of a gangster Nucky, not anymore." *"I'm what time and circumstance have made me." *(At a midgets boxing fight, to Al Capone) "If I was you I'd bet on the little guy." Image Gallery